AdventureQuestWorldsThe 13 lords of Chaos: Pro
by Bongo101
Summary: This is the beginning of a girl named hailey who must same the world from the evil villain Drakath and find out who she really is on the way. Hailey at the beginning loses her memory and doesn't know who she is and must live life Warlic give her.


Adventure Quest Worlds: The 13 Lords of Chaos- Prologue

Hailey woke up in the forest, not knowing anything about her. She was only 5 years old. She had a mark on her arm; an image of an eye. "Who… who am I? Where am I? Why am I here? What is this?" she asked herself, scared something would happen. "Your name is Hailey." A blue mage said appearing from the dark shadows of the forest.

"Who are you?" she asked another question.

"My name is Warlic, the blue mage." He introduced to her.

"War… Warlic?"

"Please, come with me. I will explain everything when we get to Battleon."

"What is Battleon?"

"It is a city. My home. And soon it will be yours."

"My home?"

"Yes your home."

Warlic took out his hand so the little girl could hold it and walk to the city. The wind was getting stronger as it blew her blue hair up in the air and the bright moon making her red eyes shine in the shining night. Finally, Hailey took the man's hand and they went to Battleon.

They reached to Battleon there she saw other people. New faces and new creatures. "I don't know anything about myself. Are you… are you what they call…. A father. Are you my father?"

"If you want me to be." He said smiling like he found someone he knew his whole life.

"Then you will be my father." She said.

He couldn't help but laugh. He barely chuckled but the sweet little girl was able to make him. Hailey saw a little boy with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He store at her.

"Who is he?" she asked staring at the little boy.

"His name is Artex. He will be your brother." The blue mage said staring at the little girl. The boy walked to Hailey and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Hailey occurring to what my father says." She explained to him.

"Father? Warlic, when did you get a daughter?" Artex asked the mage.

"Since this morning, I have accepted to be this Hailey's father." Warlic explained to him.

"Wait, does that mean he is not your son?" she asked.

"Oh, no! His parents wanted me to take care of him. They're at war. I just don't know when they'll be back. It's been 2 years now. But you know the king." Warlic explained to her.

"We have a king?"

"Oh yes, we do. Although he doesn't live in this city."

"Speaking of 'live', where do I live."

"You will live with Artex."

"Ok."

Warlic took Artex and Hailey to the little boy's house up the hill. He opened the door and created a bed for her using his magic. It was a yellow bed with pink stripes and it had the softest pillow you could imagine. There was also a brown stuffed teddy bear waiting for her on the bed. "Goodnight." He whispered. The he left and disappeared into the darkness.

Artex sat on his brown bed with swords all over them. "So where did you come from?"

"I don't know."

"Do you have amnesia?"

"Amnesia? I think so. I think that's why I can't remember anything."

"Anyway, I'm going to be a knight one day. Just like my father was. Maybe I'll be a guardian."

"What's a guardian?"

"A guardian is like a knight except better."

"Oh."

"What are you going to be?"

"I don't know yet."

"Hey, you want to be a knight like me."

"Hmm. That sounds good but I don't know."

"What about a mage like Warlic."

"I don't want to be in a robe all day."

"Well you have to choose when you turn 14."

"Why 14?"

"Because that's the age when most children get their puberty."

"Oh ok. So they turn into men and women?"

"Exactly! You know. I always wanted a little sister. You can be my sister since you don't have a family."

"That sounds great but aren't you all ready my brother?"

"Oh yeah!"

They both laughed. Hailey's eyes were closing and Artex could tell she was tired. He stood up and walked over his new sister to kiss her goodnight. Hailey went on her bed and said, "Goodnight big brother." And she finally fell asleep.

Artex soon after ran to the window and looked at the stars. He made a small prayer wishing his father would win this battle and return home a hero. He also prayed that he would become a hero just like his father would soon. Artex crawled into his bed and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Warlic was outside the portal until the red mage, Jada, came from the magic portal. "I heard you found a little girl. So did the king. He wants to know the name." he said.

"Her name is Hailey."

"Hailey, you mean the some of you know who?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Hello! There's a likely chance that she might turn… hmm I don't know… EVIL!"

"Calm down. I'm raising her. I won't let her out of my sight."

"If something happens, it'll be your entire fault!"

"Again, calm down. Did you find… him?"

"No not yet."

"Well we have 9 years left, don't we?"

"I know. I have to go now."

"And don't tell the king where she came from. It'll cause more violence then there is."

Jada walked into the portal and reported back to the king.

The be continued….


End file.
